IBC Publishing, Inc.
IBC Publishing, Inc. is a Filipino magazine and book publisher and a wholly owned subsidiary of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It is operated by the Cable Channels and Print Media Group. It is the largest magazine distributor in the country, covering 130 cities and municipalities throughout the Philippines. IBC Publishing is also the first Filipino publisher to have significant overseas sales. Titles 'Existent' Working Dad (since 2013) It is a lifestyle magazine for men. It magazine help dads find their personal balance and create a life that works for them. Seeing Stars (since 2013) Inspired by the 70s and 80s showbiz talk show of the same title with the late Filipino entertainment columnist Joe Quirino as the host and the former entertainment news segment of IBC's late-night news program News Team 13, Seeing Stars Magazine, which is IBC's most circulated, is an entertainment and celebrity lifestyle magazine. It has international editions in Guam, Japan, Taiwan, Indonesia, South Korea and Middle East. It is also available in a digital edition. FashStyle (since 2013) A fashion and lifestyle magazine. KapinoyLand (since 2013) A children-oriented magazine inspired by IBC's flagship hit children's educational show of the same name. Total Girl (since 2016) An all girl kids magazine; it was launched in June 2016, currently licended by IBC and Pacific Magazines. The first issue and the first publication on June 2016, with the cover girl of Cherryz Mendoza. Channel V (since 2014) A music entertainment magazine that supplements IBC's music channel. SAG Magazine (known as Secarats Artist Group Magazine) (since 2016) An entertainment magazine launched in 2016, the joint venture of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services. A Taste of Life (since 2013) It is a culinary magazine. It includes a mix of informational and instructional articles. It is also available in a digital edition. PBA (since 2013) A sports basketball magazine of Philippine Basketball Association. Iskul Bukol (since 2018) A curriculum-based comic book-story magazine for high school students and teachers on the secondary level, which regularly feature comics and news about the sitcom, inspired by the award-winning curriculum-based comedy TV program of the same name launched as the first issue and the first publication in June 2018, the joint venture of IBC and Department of Education (DepEd). 'Former magazines' K: The Kris Aquino Magazine (2016-2018) A lifestyle-oriented magazine by TV host-actress Kris Aquino. Books published IBC @ 54 Anniversary Coffee Book (2014) A coffee table book about 54 years of IBC. IBC Talent Center Catalog (2014–present) It shows photos and information about artists under IBC Talent Center, the talent management arm. Secarats Artist Group Catalog (2017–present) It shows photos and information about artists under Secarats Artist Group, the talent management arm of Secarats Talent Management Services. Pangulo Hans (2016) Authored by Hans Mortel. It is a collection of punchlines and other humorous write-ups inspired by president Rodrigo Duterte wherein acted as a president. The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television: IBC @ 58 Anniversary Coffee Book (2018) A coffee table book about 58 years of IBC. IBC @ 60 Anniversary Coffee Book (2019) A coffee table book about 60 years of IBC. References External links *Official website Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Publishing companies of the Philippines Category:Magazine publishing companies